


Leave It At The Door

by moonbehindmountain



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M, Rufus Shinra - Freeform, Rufus x Tseng, Tseng - Freeform, Turks - Freeform, tseng x rufus, tsengru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbehindmountain/pseuds/moonbehindmountain
Summary: Rufus Shinra has always found it hard to trust. But there’s one man who just won’t leave his side.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra & Tseng, Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Leave It At The Door

Rufus Shinra awoke to the deep umami smell of miso soup and the glint of a grey lightbeam casting across his face, a crack in the dark red curtains. From his bedroom, where he lay naked and entangled in dark sheets, he could hear the sizzle of something frying and the deliberate scraping of a spatula on metal. Tseng? He’d figured after last night that he would have woken up early, slipped out without a word, kept what had happened between them and them only. He breathed deeply into the pillow. It smelled like his sandalwood body wash and warm, clean vanilla. Artificial, complicated scents that echoed luxury. He had Tseng’s number if the hunger for sex struck both of them again at any point. So why?

He rose from the bed, ran a hand through his hair, knotted and thin and slightly damp. They’d showered not even five hours earlier. He slid on the black silk lounge pants that he kept in his bedside drawer and walked barefoot out of the bedroom. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d even stepped foot in the studio’s kitchenette, with its broad industrial metal countertops and countless glittering appliances, state-of-the-art electronics like the one that made lacy, floral patterned waffles and an espresso machine complete with two steel milk frothing pitchers and four double-walled espresso glasses. These’d never been used of course. When did he have time? 

Tseng stood in a loose grey shirt, his hair hanging long down his back, as he tossed the tamagoyaki into a neat roll in its pan with cooking chopsticks. 

“I was hungry, I hope you don’t mind,” he said glancing idly at Rufus from the corner of his eye. He stopped the timer sitting stoveside. The sight of the breakfast bubbling and steaming on the range had Rufus’ empty stomach growling. Tseng one-handedly offered him a cup of coffee. Rufus accepted and sipped gently.

“Ah! That’s hot,” He pressed the tip of his tongue to his lips in an attempt to soothe the burn.

“Did you sleep well?” Tseng said nonchalantly, sliding the tamagoyaki onto a cutting board. 

“As well as I could,” His throat was raspy and the hot coffee soothed it a bit as it went down. The sudden flashback of the sloppy blowjob he’d given Tseng in the shower last night had him wincing in embarrassment. Tseng’s tight grip on his hair...his body glistening in the sweltering, steaming bathroom...the pathetic, whimpering noises Rufus’d made in the heat of the moment as he’d knelt on his knees...it felt like a distant and dissociative dream, and yet here they were. 

“I-I have emails to check,” Rufus said, retreating to the living space adjacent to the kitchenette, a furniture-studded nook surrounded by floor length windows letting in the view of Midgar beyond. The walls and floors were shining black granite, slick and cold. The sky outside was itself grey, the rising sunlight distorted by smog and smoke and the buildings densely tucked up one another as best as they could fit, distant vehicles passing each other like bugs in cracks. He much preferred to witness this view at night. Looking at it like this, in stark daylight, it just seemed...ugly…

He picked up his laptop from the glass coffee table and opened it, logging in mindlessly into the Shinra corporate email account. Of course, he had at least 50 new messages to respond to from the day before, calendar notifications of meaningless meetings, he scrolled with two fingers on the mousepad, not registering any of it. For the first time, he simply did not care to look at any of the emails, especially the ones headlined with URGENT. Usually he’d be eager to wake up in the early hours of the morning to revisit projects or respond to voicemails. What the hell? He slunked into one of the plush green armchairs, careful not to spill his coffee. It seemed suddenly so trivial, almost obscure, as if that life, the name of “Rufus Shinra” at the top of the email inbox didn’t belong to him at all. 

Tseng set two trays of food down on the coffee table in front of him. Elegantly crafted bowls carrying sticky white rice and miso soup, soft squares of tamagoyaki, and oh yes, that was the other smell, a small plate of sausages. When was the last time he’d even had anything cooked by anyone other than a chef? Certainly not within the last ten years or so. 

As if he knew what Rufus was about to ask him, Tseng answered, 

“I have to cook often for the rest of them in the dormitory. It keeps the mind clear and the body strong to eat something prepared with your own hands.” 

“Hm, not what I’ve been taught,” Rufus retorted, sipping at his cup again. Before he could set it down, Tseng picked it up from his hand then bent down, kissing him gently on the cheek, tucking Rufus’s chin between his fingers. The graze of his lips was reminiscent of something soft and floral. Rufus blushed intensely, his heart racing. He cleared his throat and returned to the mousepad. The laptop had already entered sleep mode. 

“I thought you were all about self-control, sweetheart?” Rufus challenged flirtatiously, despite the fact that his heart was hammering harder and faster than he’d ever felt it before. He brushed at his chin. He realized it was prickly with stubble facial hair. He probably looked like an absolute mess in front of Tseng, who was freshly shaven, his hair combed straight and shining, his skin soft and smooth, just purely beautiful. 

“Go ahead, eat,” Tseng offered, rejecting Rufus’ bait to incite conflict, taking a seat in the armchair beside him and setting the coffee down. “Emails can wait another half hour or so. I’m sure it’s nothing we don’t already know.”

Rufus bristled, closing the screen. “Not like I have much authority as it is anyway.” 

Tseng clicked his tongue then pressed his lips together, reaching for chopsticks and a bowl of rice. 

“What?” Rufus pressed at the indiscriminate noise Tseng had made. He gently cupped the bowl of miso soup and brought it to his lips. Tseng had included tender enoki mushrooms, soft seaweed and pieces of fried tofu. It was incredibly delicious despite it being such a simple dish. It evoked a sense of warm comfort that Rufus wasn’t sure he’d ever felt before. 

“I just find it ironic that the Vice President of Shinra Electric Company sees himself as a powerless man.”

“I don’t see myself as powerless. I just,” he knew Tseng understood his true motivation. With a startling realization, he recognized internally that he trusted him. “You know. I’ve never wanted anything but to see that man suffer. Everything I’ve ever done is to reconcile for what’s happened.”

Tseng took a bite of rice somberly, not speaking, but his deep red eyes meeting Rufus’ with engagement. 

“How he’s fucked it all up. This isn’t how it’s supposed to be, Tseng. You believe in that too don’t you? I-I’d do it so much better. We could fix this.” 

Tseng lowered his eyes and placed the bowl in his lap. 

“I cannot say I’ve ever had a choice in that regard,” Tseng said impassively. “It seems that fate is as it is.” 

“Don’t you-” Don’t you believe in me? Rufus breathed in, trying to relax. It scared him, how close he was coming to revealing these deep parts of himself so easily. He felt on edge, his fingers flicking at his fingernails. He found himself suddenly missing the comfort of Darkstar at his side, who was caged up somewhere right now deep in the kennels, training to kill. 

“I understand your intentions,” Tseng said. “But, you know, Vice President. I’m a vassal to Shinra. To whatever and whoever they stand for. That’s my job.”

What about me? Me only? Rufus bit into the tamagoyaki, gently breaking it off with his teeth. 

“Then, tell me,” he pressed, “Why’d you stay? Why aren’t you with the other Turks right now, working like you’re supposed to be?” 

“Hmph,” Tseng smirked after delicately sipping at his coffee. “I am working.” 

“I’d hardly call fucking me last night ‘work.’ In fact, you could consider yourself blessed. Sitting here with the goddamn prince of Shinra, laying back, eating breakfast in his own apartment as if the world’s not going to shit outside.” 

“Now that that’s out in the open…” Tseng hissed air through his teeth, still smirking. “I do consider it work seeing how difficult it's been to get a prima donna like you to sleep with me.” 

Rufus shot back. 

“I’d been giving you signals for months and nothing! Prima donna...the fuck...” 

“Well, we’ve had sex together now,” Tseng said placidly. “So? Your response?”

“Y-you were great,” Rufus stuttered. Better than I’d imagined even. 

Tseng laughed once, shortly and through his nose. “That’s not exactly what I meant, but I will gladly take that compliment.” 

Rufus felt humiliation rise up in a tide within him and he found himself scrambling to recover face. 

“Well, what the hell is it supposed to mean then?” 

Tseng stood up and then sat snugly next to Rufus in the same armchair. Rufus knew he had every right to fire Tseng for doing a large number of the things he’d done as his superior, but he also knew Tseng understood that too. He was here at his own peril, meaning to him that maybe, Rufus was worth losing his job. The single most important thing to him. What did that mean?

Rufus winced skeptically as Tseng drew closer to him, gripping his thigh with one sturdy hand and brushing a finger tenderly over his cheek with the other. His hair smelled so incredibly good, and at inhaling it Rufus felt dizzy and turned on and angry all at once. 

“Who we are,” Tseng whispered, drawing closer to his lips. “What do you want from this?” 

“Fuck, I can’t think straight when you’re so close to me, stop!” Rufus said breathlessly, closing his eyes. 

“I apologize,” Tseng said, withdrawing slightly, but keeping his hand resting gently on his thigh.

“I-I guess, what I want is to keep seeing you,” he sputtered out. “Your dick felt good or whatever. Is that what you wanted to hear?” 

“That’s it, huh?” Tseng looked into his eyes as Rufus averted them. “Here’s what I’ll say in response to that. I promise I will keep coming back. And,” he whispered against Rufus’ ear, his lips soft and his breath warm, causing a deep part in Rufus’s stomach to rise in arousal. “I’d even do it even if Shinra itself burned to the ground. For you and only you. Is that what you wanted to hear?” 

“How can I trust that? You’re just a Turk.” Rufus said pouting. 

“Rufus,” Tseng grabbed his hand, “Look at me.” 

Rufus conceded, though his heart still felt painfully guarded. 

“I know. I know you,” Tseng said. “And I’ll follow you there. Despite what fate may be saying.”

Rufus felt his heart warming at the words. He’d never paid attention to that side of himself before. The need to experience someone who truly understood him and his goals. It didn’t make any logical sense to trust anyone in his position. He’d always done this alone and had planned on it always being that way. But here was a man willing to share his burden, willing to be with him long-term, willing to share in the prize that came with winning. 

“You better be worth it,” he said starkly, not really meaning it. More than anything, he wanted to have this man to rely on, not transactionally as he’d done for years now, but now as someone much closer. “And you’d better give me a blowjob next time, because my knees are killing me right now.” 

Tseng smiled smugly. 

“At least I made you breakfast,” he reached around Rufus’ shoulder, holding him closer. He kissed him on the top of his head and brushed his hair out of his eyes. “I’ll be sure to do better next time, Vice President. Trust me.” 

Rufus swallowed at the thought of Tseng’s warm mouth around his cock and shifted against him uncomfortably. 

“Why? You want one now?” Tseng teased, breathing and sucking against his neck as a prelude. 

“You make me horny as hell. It’s annoying,” Rufus breathed through his nose. “But yeah, I do.” 

“Alright, then come here,” Tseng stood and opened his hand. “You deserve good head in a comfortable place, not here on this chair.”   
Rufus met his hand, grasping it and standing with him. His head felt dizzy with lust. He knew once he’d left the living space that a part of who he’d been would disappear. The part of himself that was strictly independent, wholly logical and rational, invulnerable. He gave that part over to Tseng and didn’t ever expect it to return.


End file.
